Nebula's Return
by S4N1TY
Summary: Percy is cheated on by his girlfriend and leaves camp to find something else to get rid of his painful memories. What will he do when he meets the almighty creator? Soldier or find out that he is her actual long lost love before the universe was created? PERCYxCHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

Nebula's Return Chapter 1 – Prologue

Hello it's S4N1TY here, bringing you my first ever fanfiction, which is going to be Percy Jackson x Chaos. I'm not really good at writing summaries (or stories) so please don't leave any flames/hate, but I wanted to give it a go (more like persuaded) so I hope you like it, and follow me to keep updated on when I update. A big shoutout to my mate Dan (Astral Kitsune) who persuaded me into doing this so go check out his fanfictions and I hope you like my story.

-Chapter One-

Percy's POV:

It had been 13 months since the Second Giant War and things were going really smooth. I had loads of friends who looked up to me and my Wise Girl, Annabeth, who I absolutely loved to pieces, I would even go to Tartarus and back for her, which I have done already. I was walking along the beach, where I find comfort at most, since this was my father's domain. I was walking as the relaxing waves crashed against my ankles and flowed back into the sea. I saw a girl sitting in the distance with a man wrapping his arms around her, so I decided to give them some privacy and decided to walk off.

Right as I was about to exit the beach I head a giggle. None other than Annabeth's. I turned around to see Annabeth kissing Connor. I heard Annabeth say something which shattered my heart into a million pieces. "I love you too Connor." I felt sadness build up in me but it was soon overwhelmed by my rage as I shouted "What the hell is going on here?!" Annabeth and Connor soon detached from each other's arms and stared at me with fear. "I-It isn't what you think it is-" "Well what is it then?!" I yelled in rage. Was every hug, kiss, word she said to me was fake? Was all of this a lie? "I-it's just that we've been getting more distant and I don't love you anymore, I love Connor more than you." Annabeth stated with tears In her eyes. My heart that was just shattered felt like it was chucked into Greek Fire and burnt.

"I loved you Annabeth! I was going to propose tomorrow, I even asked your mother for her permission. But I guess I was wrong, you aren't the one for me" I shouted at her while pulling out the blue velvet case which hold the proposal ring, and chucked it at her feet. "Goodbye Annabeth, it will be a miracle if you even see me again." I said with finality and ran to my cabin to pack everything I needed, this place will cause too much memories for me to live here any longer. I saw pictures of me and Annabeth smiling together in a photo with others surrounding it. I took out my sword and slashed every one of the pictures I had with Annabeth and let them fall to the floor. I started to run out of my cabin and to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood where I took off into a sprint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth's POV:

I was sat on the beach with Connor, the guy who I was dating while cheating on Percy. Connor started to flirt with me which made me giggle "I love you Annabeth" Connor said while leaning in to a kiss with me, to which I happily complied to.

After our little I kiss I said "I love you too" I replied hugging him breathing in his paperish scent. I then heard rustling behind me and saw Percy standing there with Pain, Hurt and Betrayal in his eyes but you could also see the intense rage that I saw inside him, like a swirling pit of magma. Clouds suddenly appeared surrounding the camp, and had somehow managed to get past the boundaries that were supposed to keep the weather out of camp. "What the hell is going on here?!" Percy yelled making me jump out of Connors warm arms and onto my feet. "I-It isn't what you think it is I was-" I was cut off by Percy Shouting at me. "Well what is it then?!" "I-it's just that we've been getting more distant and I don't love you anymore, I love Connor more than you." I replied with tears welling up in my eyes." I saw Percy take a step back from shock but suddenly was replaced by his rage which was making the storm become even more powerful making us fall onto our knees beneath the power of the storm. "I loved you Annabeth! I was going to propose tomorrow, I even asked your mother for her permission. But I guess I was wrong, you aren't the one for me" Percy said with sadness and rage and pulled out to what seemed to be a blue velvet box, which he then threw it next to my feet.

"Goodbye Annabeth, it will be a miracle if you even see me again." Percy said before sprinting off to gods knows where. I looked down at the blue little box that Percy had chucked at my feet, after picking it up I looked what was inside. What I saw made my heart shatter and realise what I had just done with my life, inside the blue box was a beautiful ring with a sapphire in the middle with words engraved into it saying 'Forever and always, Percy & Annabeth'. I was now on the beach surrounded by my own tears at what I had just done to Percy.

3RD Person – Olympus:

Olympus was now in uproar at the events that had just happened at Camp Half-Blood. There was a storm which made the seas go crazy which of course could only be Poseidon's doing but claimed it wasn't him, but also there was lighting inside that storm which made more confusion amongst the Olympians. Zeus was now fed-up of this arguments and shot his lightning bolt into the middle of the throne room which caught everybody's attention. "Does anybody here know what has caused the recent events on Camp Half-Blood?" Zeus asked with slight annoyance in his tone. No one answered which Zeus took as a no.

"I want whoever is the cause of this found and brought to me immediately!" Zeus said in a demanding tone and shot his bolt into the middle of the Throne Room. "Meeting Adjourned!" Zeus said and left in a ball of lightning and smoke. "Drama Queen" Hades muttered making Apollo and Hermes snicker at his comment.

-End of chapter one!-

Thank you guys for reading, as already been said, this is my first fanfiction so its not going to be the best story but please review and give me lots of ideas for my next chapter!

Also a shout out to my friend Dan (Astral Kistune) for persuading me into doing this fanfiction stuff.

I also hoped you enjoyed my first ever chapter! Thanks guys and please follow to check out when I update my story! -S4N1TY


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the support on my last chapter guys, it really helped me out at continuing this fanfiction so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I don't know of a story similar to this one, I read where Percy becomes Chaos' soldier but not to where they are a pair.

-Chapter Two-

Percy's POV:

I ran out of camp of what I had once called my home, but not anymore. I was betrayed by one of my closest friends and by the one who I truly had loved and was willing to propose.

Just as I had finished my little rant inside my head a group of monsters, around 20-30 popped around from the corner where I was heading too. Within a second I had my trusty sword in my hand ready to kill these monsters.

A few Hellhounds charged at me, anticipating to bite my legs, but with my fast reflexes I managed to dodge all the bites and stabbed a Hellhound in the chest making it turn into golden dust instantly. I then turned to the other two Hellhounds.

One of them leaped at me while the other one charged at my legs. I rolled to the side stabbing the airborne Hellhound in the lungs making him go back to Tartarus and stabbed the other hound in the head joining the others.

I smiled in victory after defeating the hellhounds but forgot the rest of the group that was behind me and charged at me.

After what had seemed around 20 minutes of battling all of the monsters off, one of them had managed to stab me in the shoulder making me hiss in pain. While I was distracted one of the Laestrygonians hit me on the back of my head with a large branch making me go flying.

An Empousai stood in front of me ready to land the final blow with the sword above my heart. Just as she lifted up, a blinding white light appeared to the side of the group. With that a beautiful woman stood there and shot a beam of white at the monsters killing them all instantly. I saw here walk over to me before I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth's POV:

I sat on my bed inside my cabin thinking of what would have happened if I didn't cheat on him with Connor. I was shocked by the amount of power that Percy held. Yes, sure he is son of Poseidon and can control storms but I never knew that they could wield lightning in their storms much less hurricanes.

I heard the alarm for lunch go off and lined up with my cabin to go to the Dining Pavilion. As soon as I got there I saw Nico glaring at me with hatred visible in his eyes making me flinch back a little bit. As soon as I had finished my lunch I went to the arena to practice but I saw Nico walking towards me. As soon as he had reached me he said in a low and quiet but deadly tone "Why did you did it to him?"

"We were drifting apart and weren't spending enough time around each other so I-" I was cut off by Nico shouting,

"So you cheated on him?!" He yelled at me but not loud enough for others to hear us but could still hear the venom in his voice he held. "You could have just asked him to spend more time with you! He was even going to propose to you!"

3RD Person POV:

A beautiful woman sat on her throne staring doing at the hologram below her. The woman had black eyes with white dots around them mesmerizing anyone who would look at them, she had perfect curves and long thin legs.

She woman stared down in worry at the boy on the hologram who was currently facing a group of monsters. ( Gonna skip the fighting )

The woman saw the boy get stabbed in the shoulder and flung to the other side of the alley immobilizing him. An Empousai stood above him ready to give the finishing blow. Just as the monster was about to jab down she teleported to the scene and incinerated all the monsters around him

The woman walked up to him and saw him slip into unconsiucness. _Well, easier when they are not awake._ The woman thought. And she picked him up and teleported him to the infirmary inside her city.

Percy's POV:

I woke up inside a completely white room with nothing around me except my bed which I was sleeping in. As I was getting up I saw my arm was completely black. I jumped back in surprise at my arm being black and stared at it in fascination.

After examining my arm I saw a beautiful woman step out of a white portal. She had black mesmerizing eyes with white dots around it, perfect curves, long thin legs and complete black hair that reached her waist.

"I've heard much about you Perseus, and what has happened to you and I wish to help you with that by asking you to join my army and become the leader of them." The woman said

"Who are you? Where am I, and what happened to my arm?" I said firing questions at her.

"You are inside my infirmary, and your arm was severely damaged when you were stabbed in your shoulder and could not help it so we replaced it with this, which is made of chaotic silver and formed it into a arm which has the same functionality as your other arm but it can handle more strain and is stronger. And as for who I am, I am Chaos, Creator of the universe." Chaos explained to me.

I got bowed down to her just as soon as she said she was Chaos. "No need to bow to me child, I am not like those pathetic Olympians and wish for power and respect. And I am here to ask you to join my army and become the leader of them. If you say no, I will teleport you back down onto earth and you can continue your little runs." Chaos offered me.

I have nothing holding me back from joining her and I would rather not see _her_ again. "I accept your offer Lady Chaos" Just as I finished my sentence she teleported us into her castle/fort type of thing.

-Chapter End-

Thanks guys for reading this I hope you enjoyed it, ill try and update faster but just if you didn't see I don't know any other perchaos stories and decided that I should do one, I'm not sure if it's the first but I hope you liked it anyways, please review your ideas please, I want to let you guys put your opinions on what should happen. Anyways this was S4N1TY and enjoy the rest of your day!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Im super duper sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER, school work has been catching up to me, with the amount of homework that I also have made me forget about this. I feel bad for not uploading so I will try and upload two chapters sooner. :)

-Chapter 3-

Percy's POV:

I was teleported into a huge room which was decorated with black walls with silver/white swirls spotted around the room. Inside it has a huge couch and TV with what seemed like every console there was out, with an enormous stack of video games to movies next to it, behind the sofa was a door which lead into the kitchen which had all the niceties need to cook and each. There was also a huge hallway which had another 4 doors going off from it.

"The fridge in the kitchen will refill itself every day so you don't need to go shopping, the video game stash has every video game and same with the movies, the first door in the hallway is a games room with every type of game there is, like the ones in arcades. The second door is the gym room, so if you ever want to do some exercise you can go inside there, it will have every type of exercise equipment. The third door is my room, as for this is my apartment, and the fourth room is yours." Chaos explained to me.

I walked around the room until I came upon my door. I opened the door to see my room completely empty with white walls.

"You can think of how you want your room to be and it will appear that way."

After I thought of what my room would look like I opened my eyes to see the walls were blue with swirls looking like waves, the floor was a sand coloured texture to look like sand. I had a king sized bed with a cabinet on the side, a wardrobe to the right of it and a closet on the left side of the room, I had a huge window which overlooked the city beneath me, and it looked amazing, there were skyscrapers which looked fancy, with silver-ish black metal going down the corners of the towers, making it reflect of the sunlight.

"Your city looks amazing" I commented with fascination.

"Thank you, it took a long time to create. Come Perseus, I shall tell you of your role in my army."

**~IM A LINE BREAK~**

Annabeth's POV:

I sat in my cabin once again before setting off to the big house. Once I reached the stairs of the porch I saw Chiron walking/trotting back and forth with a worried look on his face. I cleared my throat gaining the attention of Chiron.

"Ah, Annabeth. I was going to get a camper to bring you here but I guess I no longer need to."

"Chiron, has anyone seen Percy yet? It's been 4 days without any sign of him. I think he got captured."

"Annabeth, I have asked the gods but they have told me they is no trace of his location, just like he had vanished clean of the earth. Also, Hades said that his soul is not in his realm otherwise he would felt it."

"We need to look for him!" I told him hastily. "If Hades can't feel him then that must mean he is still alive. We should send out campers to search for him."

"I will send out campers tomorrow to look for any traces of him."

Percy's POV:

Chaos led me back into the main room where the TV was and asked me to sit.

"So, Perseus. As when we first met I told you were going to be the leader of my army, so everyone will follow your command or mine, no-one else's unless you put a lieutenant in charge while you do missions."

I stared at her, slowly understanding what she meant.

"Also I will be teaching you to use the powers you currently have, and when your body can withstand enough power I shall give you my full blessing and you shall become the most powerful being in the entire universe." She told me.

"Wait, so I already have other powers that aren't from Poseidon?"

"Yes, if you looked closely in the hurricane, you could see that you had summoned lightning increasing the power of your hurricane, it was quite a spectacular show to watch actually." She told me while smiling slightly." "Also, if you want to change your name and start over you can if you wish too."

"Yes please, the name I currently have is not a pleasing sound to me after _she _cheated on me" I said with distaste.

"What would you like to rename yourself? I could give you some ideas if you wish such as Omega or something classier like Zade"

"Actually, I would like to be called 'Nebular', It sounds sort of powerful" I told her with a small smile.

3rd Person – On Olympus ( this is before Annabeth asked Chiron… )

All Olympians were sat on their giant thrones waiting for one last person to be present, which is obviously the king of gods. After a few minutes, a loud bang was heard and lighting flashed on Zeus's throne making smoke erupt from his chair. Once the smoke had cleared, you could see Zeus shat in his chair.

"Has anyone have any news on the disappearance of Perseus Jackson?"

Nobody replied.

"I have a question brother." Asked Hades. "I know that Jackson is not dead, because I would feel his soul if he was, but why are you not able to track his location if you are the 'almighty' king of gods" Hades stated with a bit of sarcasm.

"Are you insulting my rank of power brother?"

"You could say so, but if you are the king of gods then why can you not track him?"

"Well sorry to disappoint but I cannot track his location because it seems he has to vanish of the face of earth for us not to locate him or either he is in Alaska where we cannot go because it is not our land."

"Well then, we must inform Chiron, so he is up to date with the news, Dionysius, I believe you can do that, and also tell him not to tell any campers so they don't panic."

-END CHAPTER-

Thank you guys for all the support that you have all gave me, once again sorry for not uploading in a very long time, I feel bad for not doing it. Anyways please Review to give ideas and favourite, the support really helps me continue doing this from the positive reviews I get. =)


End file.
